


Dancing and Cowboy Boots

by Peppybee, tallmoth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Footloose AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keith is an angry rebel, Lance finds that kinda hot, M/M, Slow Burn, This leads to trouble and more than a couple kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppybee/pseuds/Peppybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallmoth/pseuds/tallmoth
Summary: This is a footloose au. Lance has lived in Chicago his whole life, but in an instant, his life is turned upside down and he has to move to a small town in Texas. from there, things just get worse. especially when he develops a crush on town bad boy Keith, who also happens to be the pastors' son.





	Dancing and Cowboy Boots

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first big fic I've ever written. I'm not sure how often ill be able to update cause I'm in school and stuff but writing this fic matters to me so ill work on it whenever I can. I would also like to thank very sincerely my editor/ co creator Tallmoth for not only being my editor and helping me make this fic the best quality possible but also for giving me the inspiration to even attempt writing it in the first place. this story would not be half as good without her. I hope you enjoy our creation.

Lance could barely process the commotion we had woken up to. The shock he felt was surprising in contrast to his relaxed nature. Just yesterday everything had been fine. He was the carefree, middle child of a dysfunctional, although loving family; but everything suddenly fell apart, one Friday morning…

He had woken up to shouting, which at this point in time, wasn’t entirely unusual. But his father's voice was angrier than ever before. A non-stop stream of angry, frantically spoken Spanish made its way through Lance's closed door and into his sleeping ears. 

Then he heard a slam. Someone had left. 

Someone that wasn't his little brother leaving for school, or his sister, off to college.

With no good-bye. That _never_ happened. Lance was shaking, hiding beneath his covers, in hopes that he'd wake up.

He mustered the courage to open his bedroom door, and immediately noticed the sound of his mother crying softly downstairs.  
He sucked in his breath, and quietly crept down, to find his mother at the kitchen table.  
"Mijo?" his mother spoke fearfully.  
"Yes mama" he responded, his voice quivering.  
"I don’t know how to tell you this but, your father is gone. He... left us." 

Lance's entire body froze.  
She took in a deep breath, trying to remain strong for her son. "I'm going to see if we can move in with my sister. In Garrison. I am so sorry but I can't support our family all by myself." His eyes widened in panic. "Lance, I know, but she's the only one in my life I can rely on for something like this."

In the shock of it all the only thing Lance could do is sniffle, and ask all but politely;  
"Where the fuck is Garrison?"  
She put her head in her hands and sighed. "Lance, we've all been there before. It’s a small town. In Texas." 

A small town? In Texas!?  
No.  
No, no, no! Lance was purely a city kid; a social guy, a party animal. He loved the night life, all the clubs, the dancing, especially the dancing. And the ladies… 

Moving to a small town would KILL him. It all sounded so unbelievably boring. He was focused on the move more than his Dad, because it was the easier of the two to process. Oh boy, when he finally got around to processing the abandonment, it hit him HARD. Was it his fault? Did his dad hate him? 

And why did he leave without even saying a simple good-bye?  
"Stay with me, Lance." His mom said as she grabbed his hand

He did. Lance was told to stay home and pack his things that day. Quickly enough, his mom got ahold of his aunt, and of course his aunt and uncle accepted his mother's plead for help. That was just how his mom's family was; always happy to help someone in need. His older siblings, Veronica and Luis were both staying back, in a shared apartment, to finish school. It would just be him, his mother, and his little brother Marco.

So it was official; they were leaving early tomorrow morning.

Lance needed to get out one last time in the big city, along with some friends from school. He didn’t get home till 2 o'clock in the morning, feeling slightly tipsy, carrying unread text messages heavily in his pocket. His mom was waiting up for him.

 "'m sorry" He half-heartedly apologized. Her arms were crossed, and Lance couldn't make out her expression in the darkness of the kitchen. There was no scolding, no angry Spanish rolling off her tongue, but her disappointed silence left him feeling worse. Lance slunk up to his room. Luckily, he was all packed for the move, which happened to be the farthest place from civilization.  
Although currently in an unsteady emotional state, Lance applied his night-time skin regime, threw on some of his softest pajamas and tucked himself into bed.

The farm, ( _The TOWN, Lance. It's a town_ his mother scolded him) Garrison, Texas was a painful 15 hour drive from Chicago, so they had to start moving if they wanted to get there at a reasonable time. At six in the morning, Lance, his mother and a slightly confused but excited Marco ( _Bless his childlike obliviousness,_ Lance thought) loaded up the car as fast as they could, and left. His mom desperately needed out. With a moving truck not far behind, they drove almost straight through, stopping only when necessary to eat or go to the bathroom.

"I swear to God Marco, if you need to pee in an hour, don't say a word because I asked you the last time and-"  
"But if you don't stop Lance I will PEE MY PANTS!" 

 

Lance switched driving duties over to his mom when they stopped. They finally got to Garrison late that evening and were greeted with a warm, but fragile welcome from his aunt and uncle. Which included lots of hugs, and a heavy (and maybe a little intimidating) pat on the back from his uncle.

"I apologize, you and Marco will have to share a room until we finish renovating the basement" His aunt Stephanie rung a dishtowel in her hands, standing nervously in the doorway of Lance's new quarters.  
"It's cool..." It really wasn't, this whole situation wasn't, but what was he supposed to say? "We've shared a room while camping before, right buddy?" He rustled his 8-year-old brother's hair, who was standing beside him, falling asleep against his suitcase. 

"I hope you'll come in handy, boy" Lance jumped. His uncles voice boomed from behind them. "I need help cleaning up around here. Gotta keep you young kids busy y'know? Keep you all from flying off the rails." 

Lance gave an uneasy laugh in agreement "Yeah... sure" 

Marco fell asleep immediately. Lance did not. 

He had been expecting to sleep in the next day, but unfortunately his beauty sleep had been interrupted at _seven in the freakin morning_ and was told they were going to church. Now, Lance had grown up in a church-going family, and usually went to church (usually meaning on Christmas and Easter), but truthfully, Lance was hoping to sleep in after this whole... fiasco. His hopes had been in vain. So at 8 am, they left for church. 

There was only one church in Garrison, and it looked like everyone in town attended (a joke he made in the car as they pulled up to the gravel parking lot, and ironically, Lance was informed by his aunt that that was the case.) When they got inside, there were some stares and whispers, but most were busy chatting amongst one another. Lance hesitantly sat down with his family. And eventually, the pastor took his place at the front of the congregation. 

"Good morning everyone." The chapel fell to a welcomed silence. The man looked a bit rough for a pastor, Lance thought. Short, messy brown hair and a scruffy chin, although he was rocking a suit and tie. He cleared his throat. "now before I begin todays sermon I would like to welcome three new members of our congregation; Rosa, Lance, and Marco McClain here have just moved to Garrison today; from Chicago." Lance turned his head when he heard some yappy teens on his right, began whispering amongst each other frantically. "Now onto our topic today..." 

Lance usually tried to listen intently when he attended church, but today he so obviously wasn’t in the mood.  He was looking around at the people in attendance, when he caught a glimpse of a boy in a red leather jacket, seated in the front pew. The boy's hands, covered by fingerless gloves ( _douchey_ , Lance thought), were fiddling with the elastic that neatly tied his hair back. That was all Lance could focus on, since no one else was being as damn near _twitchy_ as him. He also was sitting in the front, far from other people his age...

After the sermon, Lance and his family mingled with some of his aunt and uncle's friends. Inevitably, they ended up talking to the pastor and his family. It turns out that the fingerless-gloved boy he had noticed earlier was the pastor's son. Lance also found out that he had a _very_ pretty face. Long lashes, to contrast his dark hair that fell perfectly to frame his pale, slender face... which had very clear skin too. Lance didn’t know why, but he found himself at loss for words. As well as a tinge of jealousy. Lance was a self-proclaimed conversation master, but in this situation, speech eluded him.

"Um... you gonna just stare at me all day, or are you gonna introduce yourself?" The boy's arms were crossed, his eyes dark, brows furrowed... overall, he looked pretty pissed off for some reason. Oh God. Lance realized he was staring at the _pastor's son_ like a complete idiot.  
"My name is Lance McClain. I just moved here. Obviously." He chuckled in nervousness. "It's nice to meet you, dude. I'm guessing we'll be in the same high school then...?" He reached out a slender hand, and the boy in front of him rolled his eyes, but firmly shook back. 

"'name's Keith. Yes we are. I hope you enjoy life in Garrison." the last part was said with a bit of malice, leading Lance to think that Keith probably didn’t enjoy living in Garrison. And jeez, what a charmer. The boy then turned to his father, his attitude going a complete 360. 

"Hey Dad... um. Father. Is it alright with you, if I go out with Pidge tonight? We were planning to have dinner together... burgers... at the diner?" He questioned hopefully, in a noticeably sweeter voice than he'd used on Lance. The reverend stroked his chin in thought, then turned to look at his son.

"Be home by 9," He noted firmly "and DON'T be late."  
Keith smiled "Thanks dad!" He gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and jogged out the door.

After that, Lance and his family went home and spent the day together. _Seems like we'll be spending a lot more time together_ , Lance thought begrudgingly.

He couldn’t get Keith's words out of his head.

"I don't _want_ to enjoy life here..." he groaned.


End file.
